milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Zone
Doctor Hankry Zone is the titular character of Doctor Zone, which is a popular television series. He is played by actor Orton Mahlson, who also happens to be the creator of the show. As with Orton Mahlson himself, Doctor Zone is voiced by Jemaine Clement. Personality Doctor Zone is a heroic protagonist who is constantly going on adventures and facing danger with his brother and loyal companion, Time Ape. Physical Appearance Hankry has an angular face with a very strong chin, light skin, and grey eyes. His hair is short and light brown. He wears a long black tailcoat over a short brown waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and an orange ascot. The material around his waist is striped in shades of green, and he wears a pair of purple shorts that end just above his knees, revealing bits of metal around parts of his legs. While his right foot is dressed in a brown sandal with straps twisting up his leg, reminiscent of the ancient Roman era, his other foot is clad in a heavy blue metal boot to represent the future. His right arm ends with a large blue gift box instead of a hand. The gift box has a pattern made up of stars, moons, and circles, and is wrapped up nicely with a much lighter blue ribbon, ending in a bow. In "Fungus Among Us", it is revealed that this is due to Derek using it to disguise his otherwise undisguised hand when masquerading as Orton Mahlson. After Derek is destroyed in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", the next time Milo and his friends watch "The Doctor Zone Files", it is shown that Doctor Zone now no longer has the gift box on his right hand. He wears a brown hat with a darker strap and a pair of square goggles resting on it. A small satellite-like object sticks out of the goggles. On his back, he has a metal backpack with various wires and lights attached. History Doctor Zone's appearance was inspired by Cavendish, just as Dakota had inspired the design for Time Ape. Upon seeing the duo for the first time, Orton Mahlson made his first sketches of the characters. He is the protagonist of the show, which has been running in various forms for the past fifty years. It features his adventures alongside his sidekick Time Ape against various foes, such as the Trashcandroids. The franchise has a considerable following. In the series itself, Dr. Zone is a time-traveling alien cyborg who was one of the last survivors of a doomed planet. He was separated from his brother and mother by the escape ship that was used to send him off the planet as an infant because it only had room for one of them. After becoming an adult and acquiring his Time Beehicle, Dr. Zone encountered another time-traveler, a trans-chronological being who had a form beyond the comprehension of any normal person. So he changed his appearance to become Time Ape. Later, The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files, revealed that Time Ape is, in fact, Dr. Zone's brother. He had been mutated when their planet imploded but later re-assumed his true form when he re-entered his brother's reality. Recent Events In "The Doctor Zone Files", Doctor Zone appears in The Doctor Zone Files title sequence as Sara, Milo, Melissa, and Zack finished their Doctor Zone Marathon. In "The Wilder West", Doctor Zone is shown in an image alongside Time Ape as the Doctor Zone fans run around the ranch using pictures from the show to prove that an episode was filmed in that exact location. In "Missing Milo", the premiere of the formerly lost black-and-white pilot episode — "The Seed Beasts" — shows him having a conversation with Milo. Seeing this, Sara, Melissa, and Zack go to Orton Mahlson on their search for Milo. While speaking to him, they ask about Cavendish and Dakota, to which he responds that they're the ones who inspired him to create Dr. Zone and Time Ape. In "Fungus Among Us", back in the sixties, Orton Mahlson meets Cavendish and Dakota and instantly gets inspired to design Dr. Zone and Time Ape. Gallery "|Screenshot (3530).png}} Quotes Appearances Season One * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "The Wilder West" * "Missing Milo" * "Love Toboggan" * "Fungus Among Us" * "A Christmas Peril" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Milo's World" * "Ride Along Little Doggie" * "Safety First" Allusions *His show closely resembles popular British show Doctor Who, though unlike in that series, Dr. Zone's appearance does not change throughout the fifty-year run of his show. References *http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ vi:Dr. Zone pl:Dr. Zone Category:Characters Category:Males Category:D Category:Fictional Characters Category:Adults